Picking Up Where We Left Off
by Marvel is the best
Summary: Hermione and FP pick up their affair when Hermione returns to Riverdale years after she ended things. I suggest you read 'The End Of An Affair' before you read this to understand.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Take place years after "The end of an affair" … season one of 'Riverdale'.**

 **Prompt #348 (Food) Pie**

"Are you ready?" Hermione felt his hot breath against her face.

"You know that I am." She husked out as her hands reached out to touch his bare warm skin.

"Open your mouth." He whispered as he moved closer to his lover. His eyes raking up and down her body as she sat in the middle of her bed. The silken sheets rumpled and every which way. FP licked his lips as he still felt her sheer silky skin against his tongue.

Hermione silently opened her mouth.

FP captured her mouth with his; his tongue slipping inside the hot cavern of her mouth. He felt her fingers run across his bare shoulder blades as she pulled him tighter against her. He was happy to comply. His left hand managed to hold the plate out of the way; as his right hand started to palm her breast. His fingers finding her taunt nipple quickly. He felt her moan in his mouth as he twisted and pulled against the hard jewel in his hand. He pulled his mouth away. "I want you to eat something before we go again baby."

Hermione leaned against him and licked her way up his neck. "I like what I'm tasting now." She panted.

FP pulled her away. He smirked at how wanton Hermione Lodge truly was for him. She willing allowed him to blindfold her and tie her up … and have his way with her. He always knew that Hermione was the type of girl whom craved rough sexual play. He was surprised when he read that she married Hiram Lodge. But he knew his girl. He knew that Hiram would never be the man to tame this hidden tigeress. His right hand rose to gripe her neck gently. "I want you to eat something sugary Hermione; I don't want you fainting on me." He growled low in his voice. He allowed his concern for her well being to show through.

Hermione nodded. "Sorry FP. You are right. I do need something inside me."

"After I have you eating this slice of pie …. and after we have a little fun; then you and I are going to be eating a proper meal." FP sighed as he felt his need for this woman rise even higher.

Hermione silently nodded. She opened her mouth waiting for the food that FP said was coming her way. She moaned gently as the taste of the blueberry pie hit her taste buds. She swallowed the bite. "That's good FP." She smiled as her eyes closed behind the blindfold.

"Good." He fed Hermone the rest of the slice. Once he saw that she had swaollowed the food he leaned into her as he placed the used plate on the table to the right of her. He smirked as he felt her arms rise against his bare shoulders. His head turned and he nuzzled into her neck.

Hermione whimpered at the feel of FP's lips on her skin once more. "I'm so glad that you are back in my life FP Jones." She sighed as she felt him push her back against the silken sheets.

FP smirked into Hermione's skin. He gently entered her once more. He felt her thrust upward to his downward thrust. "I'm glad you saw reason and came back." He began to press a little firmer into her. His breath hitched as he felt her nails dig into the back of his shoulders.

"Remove the blindfold. I need to see you." Hermione breathed out.

FP's right hand rose up to Hermione's face and he slid the blindford up. His eyes locked with hers. He smiled as they began to match their thrusts in a familiar dance that only they knew.

Hermione's hands moved around from the back of him; so that her right hand could rest against his neck; and her left hand rose to trace his cheekbone. "Thank you for accepting me back." She breathed as she felt him deep within her.

He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his own. His tongue slipped back into his rightful place in her mouth. He deepened the kiss as their thrusts quicken. They needed to come quickly. Both of their bodies were tired out for their hours of love making. He felt her sucking on his tongue as they both finally came together. He broke the kiss so that he could rest his forehead against hers as they slowly thrusted in and out one another as they slowly came down from the height of the wave of pleasure. He finally rested against her as they finally stopped moving. "Thank you for coming back home." He husked out as his eyes closed. He felt her kiss on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
